Jeremike Fanficton
by Galaxyfani
Summary: Mike is young adult who works at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. A new student worker Jeremy works with him, is there more than friendship between them?
1. Night 1

**Hello! So, uh, this is my first fanfiction ever! (Warning: Contains boy x boy)**

**Something about Jeremy and Mike:**

**Jeremy comes from abusive family.**

**Mike is the victim of bite of '87**

**(Because Rebornica :D )**

**-Mike-**

I went to my work, once again, manager said i was going to get a friend this time,

I didn't know what to think about it, i guess its better to have some company, but

was this new worker old enough? Its very hard work, you could die here!

So I went to office. New worker wasn't there yet, i sat on the chair.

Waited, it was 11:40 so animatronics wont move yet, then i heard footsteps,

I got first scared an looked around me. Then a young boy, with brown hair came

in, he looked like a whimp. I dont think he's would survive even one night

alone here. I stood up.

"Im Mike, Mike Schmidt." I said. Boy looked at me, then answered:

"Im Jeremy Fitzgerald..." He was quiet, i guess its good. I can do the thinking

without noise.

It was 12:00 night was about to begin.

**-Jeremy-**

I was at my new work place, with me, there was Mike. Mike seemed nice, even though

he didn't show it. I saw he didn't have eny hair, i rememberd about a boy who lost his

hair and frontalobe, was Mike that boy? I, didn't want to interrupt him, he was looking

at cameras. He seemed so stressed, but why? I just looked him, i saw Chicka, he was

at bathrooms, wait.. they're not supposed to leave from the stage. Aren't they?

"U-uh.. d-did..did Chicka move?" I said, with my normal voice, yes, that was my

normal voice, quiet, I've learned to be quiet because my dad always complained if

i said ANYTHING, so i was quiet, still he complains... sometimes i think, why?

Why does my family hate me? I'm also bullied in school...

"Yes, Bonnie has moved too you know, actually could you check.. that light?" He

pointed at one door, i went to the door and clicked 'Light' button, there was

Bonnie, he looked creepy and scary, at that moment i saw him i closed the door.

"Good, you learned that." He only said, looking at the cameras, then he looked at

me " You can open it, he's not there anymore"

I opened the door, i heard a laughter, Mike got more stressed, i got stressed too,

i was stressed all the time...

"Freddy has moved!" He says fastly. I didn't understand, did the animatronics want

to kill us? Why? I looked at the clock, it was 5:50, job ended at 6:00.

Mike looked at me

"So, what if we could talk in phone tomorrow or something?" he asks.

I looked at him "..oh um.. okay.." He gets some paper and writes his number,

he gives the paper to me.

"Call me when you've got some rest." He says, then the clock strikes 6:00 and

Mike stands up. "Come" He says and walks out the door.

"A-are the animatronics n-nice now?" I ask. He just nods and points at

Chicka who was silently walking to the stage where Bonnie and Freddy were.

We walked out, there was some kids outside, they were waiting when

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens.

"..bye then..." I say and i turned to my home and walked a little bit, then

Mike ran to me and asked:

"You're walking home?" He asks, i just nod. He takes my hand.

"Come, i'll take you home" He walks to his car.

**-Mike-**

I drive to Jeremy's house, when Jeremy steps out from my car he looks

at me.

"...Thanks..." He says with his quiet voice. But why does he talk so quietly?

I dunno, none of my business, i drive to my own home.

Clock was 3:23PM when my phone rings. I get to the phone, its Jeremy.

"H-hi.." He says. "Hello" I just answer, there was a little silence,

but i broke it by asking: "So, what did you think of our job?"

Jeremy was silent for a moment then answered:

"K-kinda scary...but...I guess its fine.." He says little bit

scared. There was a silence again.

"D-do..do you.. do it every night?" He finally asks.

"Yes, i do." I answer. Then i hear a door opening,

not a normal one, someone slammed a door open, it came

from Jeremy. I hear yelling. I dont hear much,

but i think someone yells "Jeremy..something something.."

Yells, actually yells, with an angry voice.

"I-i.. I need to go!" Jeremy says fastly but still quietly and hangs up, i got

worried of my young friend. Now i'll just wait for night, i could then

ask him what happened.

**Hey thanks for reading!**

**Im going to do second chapter VERY soon, because i want these to be like Night/Day = One chapter.**

**I hope you liked it! **


	2. Night 2 part1

**I made it! Yay!**

**I told ya i was going to do next chapter soon :3**

**-Mike-**

I got to the office, Jeremy wasn't there yet, well clock was only 11:10 so it was alright.

I was sitting and watching security cameras, i saw something moving in one camera, i checked again, it was Jeremy.

A little while after that he came to the office, he was a bit sad, i haven't seen him that sad before.

"What happend?" I asked, he looked up, he understood what i was talking about, he sat down and looked down

"n-nothing, nothing important." He said quietly, i tilted my head a bit.

"Then why was someone yelling?" I asked, and looked at Jeremy. Jeremy was looking down and didn't want to look at me.

"I-it was just my dad.." He answered. Well i cant get any good answers so i checked the cameras again.

It was 12:10 and Bonnie has already moved to the dining room. Jeremy seemed like he was listening, all the time.

He didn't look the cameras, he just listened everything. Seemed like he liked listening more than watching.

**-Jeremy-**

My dad got angry again, i was late from dinner, he gets so angry at me, but.. i guess im used to it, all the time i was

trying to hide a cut that came when dad was raging at me, many times he hits me, i many times get a cut, but Mike didn't know that.

I didn't want him to worry about me and my problems, they are my problems... I was silent and tried to listen every sound i heard.

I didn't like looking at the camera, animatronics are more scary than the sounds they make, i also like more hearing my dad yell

to me than that he just hits me. I also were at school today, of course, i was bullied there too, this day wasn't eny different than

other days. Boys try to kick their football on me and girls just giggle and share bad stuff about me, i knew that because i've heard them

talking. I think they wanted me to hear them. Suddenly i heard laughter, i looked up at mike who fastly looked at the stage.

"The Freddy has moved again!" He says, i dont know how bad Freddy is, but Mike gets me to know that hes worse than Bonnie and Chicka.

Suddenly i hear fast footsteps, i fastly know where they come from and i slam the door on the animatronics face.

Mike looked at me and said: "If you wouldn't be that fast, we would be dead already" he's eyes were wide.

I looked at the door, i heard banging, then it stopped i looked at Mike.

"You can open it, Foxy's back at the cove!" He says and looks at cameras.

I open the door, i hear weird noises, like someones playing with something. Mike looked at cameras then said:

"Chicka's playing in the kitchen..." I sat down again. I didn't hear enything from Bonnie, i didn't hear Freddy's laughter, or Foxy's footsteps, only Chicka playing.

I looked at the clock, it was 4:30, soon we'll get back home.

**-Mike-**

We almost got killed because of Foxy, but Jeremy was listening and heard the footsteps before i saw Foxy in the camera, he closed the door right before Foxy could get in.

I looked at Jeremy, Jeremy first looked down, i think he noticed that im watching him because he turned to look at me.

"W-what are you staring at?" He asks, his voice is kinda cute when he talks with his quiet voice.

"Im staring at you~" I answer. He just looks at me and asks: "W-why?"

I look at him "You're a perfect person to stare at" I simply say, i think he blushed, but he turned his head away from me.

I smirk, then i look at the clock, it was 6:00 and Chicka stopped playing.

"Well, its time to go home!" I said and stood up.

**-Time skip-**

I decided to call Jeremy, i sat on my couch and called.

"H-hello?" I heard him saying.

"Its me, Mike." I simply said. Jeremy sounded a bit uneasy.

"O-oh, M-mike, u-uh, can i c-come over?" He asks, i think i blushed a bit, but instead of saying yes i asked:

"Why?" Jeremy was silent for a moment before he answers: "I-I need to get..uh..away..from my home, uhh, for today..."

He seemed like he didn't wan't to talk much about it.

**-Author's note-**

**Hello~! I'm sorry this one's kinda short and all, but im kinda busy in school and stuff, im gonna have a test so im trying to do the next chapter before the test!**

**Oh and also; Why did Jeremy need to get away from his home? He didn't want Mike to know about his problems so these cant be the normal problems! :D Or are they just normal problems? NOBODY KNOWS...before the next chapter ;D**


End file.
